


My Name is Clara

by Broken_Clover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Body Horror, Gen, I don't care if she's a background character I still love her, Mental Breakdown, Overwatch Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Hello there! It's such a pleasure to meet you. Such a pretty night in Rialto, isn't it?A look inside the mind of a Talon Assassin





	My Name is Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Look they can't just give us an interesting background character and one who has such a striking appearance while screaming all the while and expect it to go ignored, do they?

My name is Clara.

Hello there. It is nice to meet you! It’s lovely night, isn’t it? The moon is so pretty, and the water shines so brightly.

I didn’t grow up in Italy, but I’ve visited on vacation before. I think it’s one of the most beautiful places on Earth. It’s been awhile since I’ve last visited, everything’s changed so much! I’m actually on a business trip right now, maybe you’ve seen my co-workers around? They’re all over the place!

I’m so jealous of some of them. They get to ride around in the big planes or sit on the gondolas and paddle around. Not me, though! My job is to-

My job is-

My job is-

TARGET SIGHTED

ELIMINATE

ELIMINATE

Oh, are you alright? I didn’t mean to bump into you! I’m such a clumsy girl, my teammates tell me that all the time. Everyone has their quirks, though. That’s why we’re all special!

Dear me, I’m sorry for the groaning. I’m just in an awful lot of pain right now. Don’t suppose you could spare some pain relievers?

Where does it hurt? Ah, well, it’s kind of an all-over feeling…

Pardon! There’s something over there I need to look at! Please just hold on a sec and-

TARGET SIGHTED

BLACKWATCH AGENT REGISTERED

ELIMINATE

So what brings you to Rialto? Are you on vacation? You lucky thing! I’m so jealous…

Wait, you’re working, too? Sorry to hear that. Well, at least you’re not alone there! At least we’re both in this together! You’re doing whatever work you need to do with that revolver, and I have to-

ERROR PROTOCOL INTERRUPTION

ASSESSING DAMAGE SUSTAINED

Ah! I don’t know what just came over me. Did I just get hit? A mosquito bite? I’m trying to touch it, but my arms don’t quite reach. Can you reach it for me?

Erin, there you are! I was wondering where you’d gone to. I made a new friend. New friend, meet Erin! I know they’re really big, but don’t be scared! They’re really very nice-

Hey, what are you doing?! Erin, why did you hit him? That was too rude of you! What on earth has even gotten into you? Don’t worry, friend, I’ll help you.

Huh?

Why...why can’t I pick you up? What’s wrong with my arms?! I just want to sa-

Stab

Stab

STAB

STAB

SEVERE DAMAGE TO EXTERNAL BODY

A-agh! Everything hurts so much! What’s going on with me? Why are my arms-

M-my arms! Where are my arms!? Where are my hands?! W-what are these things?! 

MENTAL CONDITIONING DAMAGED

Oh God! Oh God! What’s happened to me?! All of these things inside of me! Everything hurts so bad! Where is my body?! Where are my arms?! Why can’t I stop screaming?!

RESET

H-

Hello, there. It is nice to meet you! Lovely night, isn’t it? The moon is so pretty, and the water shines brightly.

I don’t often get to meet new people at work! My name is...

My name is

My anme is

mY NAmE Is

My nAMe iS

SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR SYSTEM ERROR

PROGRAMMING OVERRIDE

ASSASSIN PROTOCOLS REINITIALIZED, T-MINUS 2 MINUTES

Oh, no. 

I am so sorry.

I don’t know why they did this to me. Why Talon stole me from my family. Why they cut me apart and sewed me back together into this thing. Why they tore off my skin and replaced my hands with knives, creating a freak little more than a killing machine.

I don’t want to hurt you. I promise. All the things they’ve done to me, though...I’m not sure I can stop myself anymore. I don’t want to lose myself, but I’m not sure how much I have left to lose.

They’ve taken everything from me. My life. My body. My sanity.

SEVERE DAMAGE DETECTED

IRREPARABLE DAMAGE TO INTERNAL STRUCTURE

My name is Clara. That cannot be taken away from me. 

Ah...yes, please shoot me. Causing the pain will soon take mine away. I’ve been in pain for so long. It encourages me. It drives me. If I can make others suffer as I do, then it will be more bearable. But I know better now. 

Though you may not know it, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. I wish I could repay your kindness somehow. But I suppose now the kindest that I can manage is to die, so I can’t hurt anyone anymore.

TERMINAL SYSTEM DAMAGE

CODE RED

Thank you. Thank you so much. I know you can’t hear me, but I wish you could. I wish I could thank you. I wish I could ask your name. Perhaps in another life, we could have been friends.

I hope you and yours make it out of Rialto alright. They’re going to try everything to kill you. They don’t want you to leave. Every part of me is saying to kill you. To cut you apart like the freak that I am. I want it so badly, but I know that I can’t.

CODE RED

UNIT DESTRUCTION IMMINENT

Heh. I guess all I can say is this:

Hello there. It was nice to meet you. It’s a lovely night, isn’t it?

 

 

 

 

ASSASSIN UNIT TERMINATED.


End file.
